Fan Fiction
by Mourning Hope
Summary: Dalex fic!  Dave and Alex run into Kurt and Blaine while at the mall and Dave's eyes are opened to a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

"Dave! Davie, over here!" Alex waved excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his Converse clad feet. The shoes were a bright chartreuse green that most definitely did not go with his turquoise skinny jeans and neither the jeans nor the shoes went well with the over-sized varsity jacket that was oh so charmingly hanging off of one slender shoulder, revealing a pink t-shirt that any prepubescent girl would be proud of.

Even in the crowded Lima mall he stood out like a beacon, drawing the eye not just because of his colorful, mismatched sense of style but also because of his perky, in your face attitude. Despite all this he somehow still didn't manage to eclipse Kurt Hummel who stood beside him wearing a pair of equally tight blood red jeans, white button down, black sweater vest and knee-high black riding boots.

Flushing, Dave hunched his big shoulders, shoved his hands in the pockets of his fashionably baggy jeans and made his way to his boyfriend's side. "Told you not to call me that, Pookie," he said, cracking a smile.

Then he turned his attention to the newly returned Glee Diva. "Hummel."

"Karofsky."

Dave slung his arm across Alex's shoulders and reeled the petite ball of energy into his side for a quick P.D.A.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gagged. "You two are far more disgusting then me and Blaine could ever hope to manage. I mean seriously Karofsky, you don't do anything by halves do you?"

"Whatcha mean, Fancy?"

"Oh, Gaga! That is what I mean! You go from closeted gay bashing neanderthal bully to openly gay teen who willingly kisses his hyperactive boy-toy in public. No offense, Alex," Kurt added hastily when Dave glowered.

"None taken," Alex said with a laugh as he cuddled into Dave's side.

"People change, Kurt," Dave said, stressing the use of Hummel's first name. "I changed and whether you want to believe it or not it didn't happen over night.

Fancy, you were gone for quite a while. You missed all the trauma. Besides, I started changing, really changing after you cornered me in the locker room."

"I cornered you? Excuse me?" Kurt huffed and planted his hand on one cocked out hip, regarding Dave with something very close to a death-glare.

"I shoved you, you chased me down and cornered me." Dave shrugged and settled his weight against the window behind him. He pulled Alex front and center and casually wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Yes, and if I recall correctly you kissed me."

"Yup. I even tried to go in for a second. You pushed me away, I whimpered like a baby, hit a locker and left. Sound about right?"

Kurt opened his mouth and for once absolutely nothing came out.

Giggling, Alex reached out and tapped the other contratenor's chin. "You're gonna catch flies, hon."

"Am not." Kurt sighed and answered Alex's wide grin with one of his own. "So, I'm guessing, since he's not stumbling over his words, that Karofsky told you everything, huh?"

"Pretty much." Nodding, Alex folded his arms over Dave's and leaned back into the jock. His grin faded to a contented smile as the Right Guard tightened his hold and dropped his chin to the top of Alex's head.

"So you know what a douche he was?"

"Yup."

"And you're still dating him?"

"Yeah, quite happily, too. He's an amazing boyfriend. Sweet. Loyal. Protective. Kurt, haven't you ever done something really stupid because you were scared? Haven't you ever... I dunno, lashed out?"

"Not since, like, grade school." Kurt sighed and waved the whole topic away. "Okay, okay. I concede the point. For now."

"How magnanimous of you," Dave said, one brow arching.

"Big word, Karofsky. And what's with the Vulcan eyebrow thing? I always had you pegged as more of a Klingon."

"I'm surprised you even know the difference."

"Hey, I watched _Star Trek_. I mean, c'mon, Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto are hot and the fan fiction is to die for!"

"Omigod! You read fan fiction?" Alex bounced and Dave jerked his head back, smacking it into the window behind him, in an effort to keep his teeth intact.

"Who reads fan fiction?"

"I do. So, apparently, does Alex," Kurt said, turning to pull Blaine into a tight hug.

The Dalton student, looking dapper in his uniform, returned the hug before offering his hand to first Alex and then Dave.

"How are ya, Blaine," Dave asked, reaching around Alex to shake Prep-boy's hand.

"I'm good." Blaine offered up one of his bright smiles. "From what I hear so are you!"

"Uh..."

"No sexual innuendo intended," Blaine clarified, seeing the flush creeping up Karofsky's neck.

"Oh but he is!" Alex said, fighting back a giggle. "Good, I mean."

"Alex!" Growling, Dave clamped a hand across his boy's over-sharing mouth. "Anyway, someone wanna clue me in? What exactly is fan fiction?"

"Wait. You mean you two have... " Kurt trailed off helplessly and glanced at Blaine from whom he'd received little more then soul-stealing, mind blanking kisses.

"None of your business, Fancy."

"Dave's right, Kurt. It really isn't any of our business. Besides, do you really want to know how far they've gone?"

"No. Nope. So do not!" Kurt laughed and leaned into Blaine, fingers smoothing the Dalton boy's tie.

"Fan fiction," Dave prompted, peeling his hand away from Alex's mouth after a particularly wet tongue swipe. After scrubbing the damp appendage on his thigh, he settled back again, arms draped loosely around Alex's middle.

"Pretty self-explanatory, baby."

"Yeah, its fiction, written by fans of particular shows, movies and books," Blaine said, shrugging.

"Slash fiction is the best." Kurt blushed as he spoke and locked his eyes on the shiny toes of his boots.

"I'm partial to Drarry fics," Alex added, grinning brightly.

"Slash? Drarry?" Dave dropped his chin to Alex's shoulder, eyes flicking between Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh you poor, poor boy," Kurt crooned, flashing a positively wicked grin at Dave. "You have no idea what you're missing!"

"Apparently not."

"Walk with us and all shall be revealed," Blaine said with a waggle of his dark brows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: It has been pointed out that this is slightly crack!fic-ish... I was just going for lighthearted and funny but crack!fic is good too. Also, this chapter is rather short!**

Snorting, Dave pressed a kiss to Alex's neck and released the smaller teen.

"Drarry," Dave prompted, twining his fingers with Alex's as they fell into step alongside Kurt and Blaine.

"Even you cannot be this dense, Karofsky. Drarry. Really not hard to figure out." Kurt flicked his fingers in Dave's direction, nearly taking out Blaine's nose in the process.

"Careful!"

"Sorry, babe." Kurt grinned. Not to be outdone with regards to public displays - especially not by Karofsky of all people - he slipped his hand into Blaine's.

"That's okay. Anyway, Dave. Drarry. Y'know? Like Brangelina."

Alex started their hands swinging and Dave looked down at him, arching a brow in confusion. "I'm sure I'm over thinking this, Alex. Help me out here."

"Well, who's your favorite Harry Potter character?"

Dave answered without thinking. "Snape."

"Ew! Why, Snape," Kurt asked. His brows furrowed and his nose scrunched up as if he'd just tasted something extremely sour. "You know what? Never mind. And your second favorite character?"

"Um, Draco, I guess."

"Snaco," Blaine said, flashing Dave a wicked grin.

"Wait, wait, wait! I get it now! I think. Snaco? Like Snape and Draco as a couple?"

"That's what he means, love." Alex nodded and pulled Dave's arm across his shoulders without relinquishing the jock's hand.

"So," Dave said slowly, "Drarry would be Draco and Harry? So you're telling me that fan fiction is... Gay?"

"Yup!" Kurt laughed.

"Most of it," Alex amended.

"Some of it. Okay, yes, a large chunk of it is slash." Blaine nodded. "I'm not sure which is worse, that I admit to reading it or admitting that Drarry is my favorite non-cannon HP pairing. But what's scary is that most slash is written by girls."

Dave blinked several times and arched a brow at Blaine.

"There he goes again," Kurt said, snorting indelicately. "No one of his girth should be able to pull off the perfect Vulcan eyebrow thingy. Its just not right."

"Hey! There is absolutely nothing wrong with Davie's girth!" Forward momentum ground to a halt as Alex dug in his heels and reached across Blaine to catch Kurt's sleeve.

"Of course not if you like your men a little on the round side." Kurt planted his hands on his hips and turned to face Alex head on.

Blaine backed away slowly; David wisely followed his example and the pair settled side by side on the rim of a tall planter.

"So... Do we place bets now," Dave asked before rolling his lips between his teeth to stop the imminent smile.

"Hell no! For starters I'd probably have to bet against Kurt and he'd kill me."

"Why would you bet against Kurt? I mean, I know Alex is all kinds of amazing but it doesn't make sense for you to vote against your boyfriend."

"Couple of reasons. The first is the fact that Alex gets what he wants. Always. And second because I think he's just trying to get Kurt to admit that you're cute. And you are."

"Uh. Thanks." Flushing, Dave tucked his chin to his chest and turned his attention to the pair of divas.

Alex was mid rant, small hands flying, his dark eyes shining. "...is too! Just look at him, Kurt!" Stalking over to Dave, Alex jerked the bottom of the jock's t-shirt up and gestured expansively at his boyfriend's midsection.

"Hey!" Dave straightened, sucked in his gut and tried to pry his shirt out of Alex's very determined little hand.

Turning away, Kurt put a hand over his eyes, a flush crawling rapidly up his neck. "Oh, my Gaga! Alex! I have absolutely no desire to gaze at Dave's unclothed anything!"

At Kurt's words a gaggle of teenage girls who had been stealing covert glances at the quartet stopped to gawk and giggle. Dave, already agitated, began to swear softly under his breath and tugged more forcefully at his shirt but until Alex had made his point nothing was going to get the boy to release the death grip he had on the black cotton.

Blaine whistled softly and, with a nearly manic grin, poked Dave in the side. "Damn. You're solid. No six pack but no rolls either."

Kurt whined low in his throat at Blaine's words and peaked between his fingers. The reformed bully was definitely not the ham hock Kurt had accused him of being. In fact, shirt rucked up, eyes narrowed and skin flushed he was down right edible.

Alex, grinning, let out a whoop and splayed his fingers over Dave's abs. "See?"

"Yes, fine! He's not doughy!" Kurt huffed and folded his arms across his chest but didn't take his eyes off the very flustered Karofsky.

"Not doughy? Baby, he's built!"

Giggling, Alex let go of Dave's shirt and the jock quickly tucked it in - to prevent a repeat performance - shooting a glare at the girls when they let loose with a collective whine of disappointment.

"Okay. Show's over. Move along!" Blaine said, flashing them his most charming smile.

Squirming under Dave's arm, Alex pressed close, offering his boyfriend a tiny smile before burrowing his face against his chest. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Sighing, Dave dropped his chin to the top of Alex's head, nuzzling the smaller boy.

"Anyways," Kurt said as he sidled up to Blaine. "We were talking about fan fiction, yes?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**A/N: This chapter is not quite complete but I wanted to get something posted!**

Dave settled against the mound of pillows at the head of Alex's tiny bed as he watched the smaller teen putter around his room.

The space was cramped, tucked into the attic beneath the eaves of Anne's house, and filled to over-flowing with seventeen years worth of memorabilia. Posters adorned the unpainted wooden slats of the steeply slanted ceiling. Clothes littered every available surface and hung in bright colored rows from simple metal racks. Toys marched across the top of the ancient television and surrounded the small, vibrantly colored net book where it rested in the center of a small white desk.

"C'mere." Grinning, David snapped out a hand as Alex picked up the hot pink net book and, hooking his fingers into the belt loop on the back of Alex's jeans, hauled him in. Settling the smaller boy between his splayed thighs, Dave wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, dropping his chin to the slender shoulder.

"I can't believe your folks said you could spend the night," Alex said as he squirmed, trying to get as close to Dave as possible.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to sit through the twenty minute long lecture regarding sex, safe sex and commitment that I did just to get permission."

Dark eyes widened and Alex leaned to one side, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "No way."

"Way." Nodding, David stole a quick kiss then resettled Alex against his chest. "Really embarrassing. Dad even went so far as to look up information on gay sex. He was so red I thought his head was going to explode."

Laughing, Alex brought up a web browser. "So, you wanted to read a little bit of fan fiction, huh?"

"Yeah. You guys got me curious."

"Okay, any particular type? Just a random story or something slashy?"

"Um." Blushing, Dave rubbed his nose against the side of Alex's neck. "Slashy? Please?"

"Okay. Any particular show or genre?" Alex asked, canting his head to the side to give Dave better access to his skin.

"You pick. You know what I like."

"Yeah, Snaco. But I think, we're going to go with Drarry, just for starters."

After a couple minutes of perusing the available fics, Alex chose one just under five-thousand words and got comfortable.

Dave read with alacrity; he finished, out of breath and flushed, a full minute before Alex.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it," Alex asked.

Dave grunted softly in reply as Alex wriggled against him. The front of his jeans tightened uncomfortably and Dave bit off a pained sounding groan, arms tightening when Alex did it again.

"Yup. You liked it. So did I,"Alex said softly.

"Don't do that, Alex!"

"Why not?"

"It feels way too good."

"That's the point." Alex pulled away and leaned over the side of the bed, depositing his net book carefully on the floor. Silently, he rose up, urging Dave to close his thighs and settled atop them before ghosting slim fingers across his jaw.

David turned his face into the caress, fingers clutching at Alex's slim hips. "You're going to be the death of me," he said.

"Never. Unless of course you mean _la petite mort_." Grinning, Alex leaned down and sucked Dave's upper lip into his mouth, stroking it with the very tip of his tongue, clever fingers tracing designs along the others collar bone.

"La petite what?" Dave asked when Alex had relinquished his lip.

"Mort. Death. Like muerte in Spanish." The slight teen arched his back as Dave slipped his hands beneath the loose t-shirt, thumbs stroking circles along his sides. "Its a reference to orgasm, hon."

"The little death, huh? Makes sense since I kinda go blank when I finish," Dave said before licking lazily across the tempting prominence of Alex's Adam's apple, dragging a shudder out of the slim frame.

"Me too." Alex carded his fingers through Dave's short hair, tipping his head back as the larger teen peppered his neck with nips and kisses.

Dave gripped Alex's hips, lifted him, and slid himself down the headboard until he was supine, head resting on one bunched up feather pillow; the other pillow, a casualty to teenage hormones, lay forgotten on the floor beside the bed.

Lowering Alex, Dave once again let his hands slip beneath the t-shirt to caress satin smooth skin before finally curving his fingers over Alex's shoulder blades. He tugged gently and Alex stretched out, tucking his head beneath Dave's chin.

"I love you," Dave whispered as his hands stroked firmly down Alex's back and slipped into the back pockets of his jeans, fingers flexing.

"Love you too."


End file.
